State of Neith
The State of Neith (officially the Imperial Union of Neithian Planets) is a state of the United Federation of Artemis, and part of as well as the de facto capital of the Interstate of Neith-Tiaan. Neith currently consists mainly of the Planet Neith and its two colonial words outside of the Artemis System - Anas and Brenon. Like its sister state, Tiaan, Neith is one of the two original homes to the white Alphosic people. The Planet Neith is well known as one of the most beautiful inhabitable planets known to man. Its atmosphere's unique chemical elements make the planet appear purple from space. Another unique feature is its prominent frozen poles. Neith has long been characterized for its quasi-fascist totalitarian political dynamic and imperialist and expansionist foreign policy doctrines, leading to social and economic isolation to a large extent from the rest of the United Federation. The Fruluke Centracy has been the ruling institution of Neith for thousands of years - since shortly after the unification of the planet under one government polity in 1991. Imperial Primus Sereh Nhytvrite-Fruluke is the current head of state and head of government of Neith, and wields essentially unrestricted political and governing power of the state. History Notwithstanding popular and religious legends, little is known about the formation of the Planet Neith nor the origin of its Alphosic people (and especially why Tiaan too has an original Alphosic population). The Fruluke Centracy has historically banned any inquiry or publication of material which contradicts the government's own version of Neith's history, and thus most of the credible scientific sources of Neith's origins are from Tiaan. According to the Centracy, based on a unique interpretation of the Sacred Zeusic Code, Neith, the Demigod of Destiny, was the first instigator of civilization among men. On his namesake planet, he united the Alphosic people his father, Artemis, had sent there to forge a mighty empire. The 'Children of Neith', i.e. those who have accepted their manifest destiny to spread civilization and their way of life across the known world, and the 'Legions of Doubt', i.e. those who rejected Neith's grand plan, came to be. The story continues that the Children of Neith eventually, over the span of three thousand years, conquered the entire planet and subjugated the Legions of Doubt. The frulukes (a High Neithian word for 'females') proved to be the mightiest among the Children and gradually, but clearly, came to dominate over the mhalukes ('males'). With the Legions of Doubt enslaved and the mhalukes providing physical strength and manpower, the Fruluke Centracy (as it became known) emerged, and rules Neith to this day. This account is disputed by the scientific and historical community across the United Federation. cont. Geography Politics Government Main article(s): Fruluke Centracy and Imperial Primus of Neith The government of Neith has been dominated by the Fruluke Centracy for a millennia. The Centracy is headed by the Imperial Primus, who is the Planetar and absolute ruler of Neith. Sereh Nhytvrite-Fruluke is the current Imperial Primus. Formally, the "government" consists of two branches, the Council of State, which is the nominal rubber stamp legislature, and the Union Executive Office, which is led by the Imperial Primus. Neith has no judiciary, as judicial matters are handled by the Union Executive Office. The Interplanetary Judicial System of Neith-Tiaan has its seat in Neith, with several Interstate Courts scattered throughout the provinces. Colonies Law Main article: Law of Neith Foreign relations Economy Culture and demographics See also *Interstate of Neith-Tiaan *United Federation of Artemis *State of Tiaan Category:The Artemis System